With the continued proliferation of portable electronic devices, there is a continued growth in the demand for mechanisms to view electronic documents, such as books, newspapers, magazines, comic books, etc.
Certain forms of electronic documents, such as comic books, include content in a layout that has multiple panels of content for each page. For example, with comic books, a top-left-most panel on a page may represent a first panel for the page, and the bottom-right-most panel of the page may represent a last panel for the page. By viewing and reading these panels from the top-left toward the bottom-right, a reader can observe a time-sequence of events in the comic books story line.
Current electronic document reading mechanisms do not adequately facilitate reading of such panel-based electronic documents, and therefore new mechanisms for presenting such electronic documents are desirable.